1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp holding device for low-voltage lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
The design of modern lamps on one hand requires that the lamps due to their function characteristics fulfill the requirements of good lighting sources and on the other hand be aimed at making the individual parts of the lamp as simple as possible and with as few accessories as necessary. Therein the function of the individual parts of the lamp remain recognizable, but the lamp parts themselves are designed according to the principles of modern design. In this design of lamps the holding device thereof up to now has been the critical point as the traditional lamp sockets are looked upon as inconvenient if they are not provided with suitably formed covers. Such covers or housings, however, add up to the lamp socket itself, such enlargement being undesired when the entire lamp is to be kept small.
The present invention, therefore, is based on the problem of creating a multi-functional holding device which is small as a whole and applicable to lamps, in particular to lamps having a modern design, without the lamp casing.